


I Want to Be Someone You Can't Live Without

by AbhorrentGodliness



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Banter, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Comedy, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Intimacy, Kinktober 2020, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: Nora enjoys distracting Nate when he's stressed.Day 4: Intimacy ⦾ Bathroom sex ⦾ Blowjob ⦾ Come swallowing ⦾ Banter
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/Male Sole Survivor, Female Sole Survivor/Sole Survivor's Spouse, Male Sole Survivor/Sole Survivor's Spouse, Sole Survivor/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950784
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	I Want to Be Someone You Can't Live Without

“You’re gonna knock ‘em dead at the Veteran’s Hall tonight, babe.”

“That’s not funny,” Nate chided as he met his wife’s gaze in the mirror. She grinned at his reflection, pressing her cheek against the side of his arm while clinging to him from behind. “They’re gonna _hate_ my speech and you know it.”

“E-yup.”

“This is just stressing me out,” he sighed. _”You’re_ stressing me out.”

“Oh, come on. You know I love you and support you every step of the way. Don’t be a little bitch.”

“Says the one barely over five feet tall. Let’s see _you_ get up there and criticize the United States military when they’re expecting praise.” He jutted his hip out a little to bump into her.

“I’ll do it! You know I will!”

“Not if I lock you in the closet, you won’t. Or a suitcase,” he grumbled, grabbing a comb to straighten out his beard.

“You’d _never!”_ Nora gasped with fake offense. “I’ll just have to beat you, first.”

“I’ve got something you can _beat,_ alright.”

Their eyes met in the mirror again before she glared at him.

“Your _balls,_ you mean?” his wife shot back. “Because I’ll use them like one of those little tiny punching bags. Like this—” Nora stepped back and started rapidly punching at the side of his arm as if she was striking a speedbag.

All he could do was stare at her with a raised brow. “That’s assuming you could _reach_ them.”

Jaw dropping, she then pursed her lips. “I’ll reach my foot up your ass, I will!”

“You know what?” Nate growled. “I’m getting real sick of your mouth. Get over here.” Quickly, Nate wrapped one arm around her waist, scooping his wife up and pulling her against his chest before their lips crashed together.

It’d been a stressful week with having to prepare for the event at the Veteran’s Hall in Concord, but Nora had the habit of making everything that was stressful better and worse at the same time. She toyed with him, of course, which he didn’t mind—it helped ease the anxiety he felt from the stress, really. But she also _distracted_ him when he needed it the most _and_ the least.

Like right now.

They were _supposed_ to be getting ready for the day to gather some items in preparation for the event later tonight, but here she was playing around, and he knew the only way to shut her up was to kiss her. Which might have been a mistake, really, because Nora was insatiable half the time, so a kiss to shut her up wouldn’t be _just_ a kiss.

She quietly squeaked against his lips before settling into him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she deepened the kiss. It went on for a few moments, but once they pulled away and both were left panting, she stared up at him with those eyes he never got enough of.

“Leonora Parker, you will be the death of me,” Nate sighed. “Finish getting ready, I’ll check on—”

“Oh, no, you don’t,” she hissed, suddenly launching herself at him again and crashing their mouths together in yet another kiss.

He should have known better. He really should have.

Because she _was_ insatiable. Nothing stopped the woman from wanting in his pants.

“Fine,” he murmured. “But quickly.”

A quiet noise of confirmation was mumbled into the kiss, one that sounded as if she didn’t believe him, but he had no time to dwell on it as she was already unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants. She made quick work of it all, pushing his pants and underwear down to his thighs, and he quickly had her own down to her knees, as well, before she was kicking the pieces of clothing off and onto the floor.

Grabbing the back of her thighs, Nate hoisted his wife up onto the edge of the sink, then pulled her legs apart to get between them. He took ahold of his cock to rub the head along her folds—she was already wet, unsurprisingly—before slowly pushing into her, using a steady back-and-forth motion until he was all the way in. Nora quietly moaned against his lips, gently biting the bottom one. And once he was hilted, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

The kiss was soon broken, and they were both left panting, though their faces remained close and pressed together as he waited for her to adjust.

“Fuck me, Mr. Parker,” she breathed.

“God, why do you have to ruin everything?” Nate groaned.

A wide grin stretched across her freckled face—the same face he’d fallen in love with so many years ago. And no matter how fucking weird she was, even during sex, he knew he’d never trade her for anyone else.

“Would you prefer it if I called you _’Sir,’?”_ she teased.

“Ugh, no. That’s weird.”

“I kinda like it,” she mumbled, though whatever else she was about to say was cut off when he thrusted, knowing it would only stop her train of thought. A moan escaped her, instead, and her arms unwrapped from around his neck, fingers threading into his beard while their eyes locked. And with a slight nod, she gave him the go ahead.

Slipping a hand back between her legs, Nate rubbed at her clit just as he began thrusting, his other one sliding around her back and into her hair so his fingers threaded into the red locks while he held her close. They fucked roughly quite often, but this time was different; and although he didn’t take her as hard this time, he also didn’t take her gently—it was just enough.

His wife moaned against his lips after she pulled him into another kiss, one hand sliding up his shirt where she ran her fingers through his chest and stomach hair. But when she gasped, her other hand patting his cheek to get his attention, he stopped and pulled back.

“Oh!”

“What?” he asked.

“We need to get, um… what was it?” Nora snapped her fingers a couple times. “Orange juice. Don’t let me forget.”

“Jesus, Nora,” Nate groaned. “Why can’t you have a _normal_ brain?”

“Would you love me if I did?” she asked with a wide grin.

His hips roughly thrusted against her, wiping that smug expression off her face. “Probably not,” he muttered, then started rubbing her clit even harder, hoping to keep her on track.

It wasn’t long before she was tightening around him, her thighs trembling on either side of his body, and she buried her face against his throat, placing soft kisses along where he shaved his beard and all the way up to his ear, knowing it was a sensitive spot.

“Don’t stop, I’m gonna cum,” she breathed.

Tipping his head back, Nate picked up the speed just a little, their hips lightly clapping together as he continued rubbing her clit. And when she tipped over the edge, her moan was muffled against his neck, though the way she clamped down around his cock had _him_ groaning, thrusting a bit faster to seek his end.

“Also, bagels,” she whispered.

“I’m gonna kill you,” he growled.

Nora snorted a laugh, but he just pulled her off the sink and lightly pushed her down to her knees in front of him. “Come on, baby,” Nate breathed. “Finish me off.”

The way his wife looked when she was on her knees for him— _god,_ he never got enough of it. Her eyes lit up and she eagerly wrapped her fingers around his cock, stroking a couple times before taking him into her mouth and sucking while bobbing her head. A quiet hum escaped her, one she knew always sent vibrations through him, and he threaded his fingers into her hair as he kept watching, feeling that buildup of heat at the base of his spine.

“Fuck, baby, I’m gonna cum,” Nate groaned.

Nora’s enthusiasm increased and she squeezed his cock a little while sucking even harder, and that sent him toppling over the edge with a moan, hips reflexively thrusting. She swallowed everything down and even teased him by licking at the soft top of the head of his cock, knowing it was overly sensitive, before he finally pulled back with a heavy exhale.

“You really are gonna kill me one day.”

“Better me than anyone else,” Nora replied with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on discord (AbhorrentGodliness#1528) or twitter (@AbhorrentGod)


End file.
